Chuunin Exams: Getsugakure Style
by dragonsnap3712
Summary: The Chuunin Exams are about to begin and there are a few different faces. come see the 8 year old ninja!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"YEAH!! LET'S GO!!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked into room 301, ready to take the Chuunin Selection Exam. But as soon as they set foot in the room they froze.

"W-wow…" Naruto was stunned.

The room was completely filled with genin from foreign countries.

Sakura couldn't believe the number of people. 'Could they all be taking the exam?' she wondered.

All of a sudden Sasuke was jumped…

"SASUKE-KUN!!! You're late!!!"

…by Ino.

Sasuke glared at the blond girl who had jumped onto his back.

"I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement." Ino said.

Sakura glared at Ino. "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!!! INO-PIG!!!" she yelled at her rival.

"Why if isn't Sakura," Ino said smugly, "big ugly forehead as always."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

Ino stuck her tongue at Sakura. "Sasuke-kun is mine!!"

Shikamaru and Choji walked up and spotted Team Seven.

"You guys are taking this stupid test too?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto saw Shikamaru and Choji and pointed his finger at them. "It's the idiot trio!!"

"Don't call us that!!" Choji said.

"Man…this sucks…" Shikamaru said.

"YAHOO!! FOUND YOU!!"

They all looked over and saw Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino walking over.

"H-hello," Hinata said shyly.

"Well well, everyone is assembled," Kiba said with a grin.

"Geez…you guys too?" Shikamaru asked.

"I see…all nine of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we'll get…eh, Sasuke-kun?" Kiba said.

"You seem pretty confident, Kiba," Sasuke said.

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you."

"SHUT UP!!! SASUKE MIGHT, BUT I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!!!" Naruto yelled at Team Eight.

"Sorry…Naruto…Kiba-kun didn't mean it in that way…" Hinata said softly, blushing.

"Hey you guys, you might want to be quiet."

The looked over and saw a man with silver hair and glasses walk up to them.

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy right?" he asked. "Screaming like school girls…Geez…This isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Ino said.

"I'm Kabuto," the ninja said. "But instead of that, look behind you."

The teams looked behind them and saw tons of angry genin glaring at them.

"Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain, they have short tempers." Kabuto said. "Everyone is nervous about the exam. Quiet down before you cause a scene."

Sakura turned to Kabuto. "Kabuto-san…right?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"So this is your second time?"

"Nope," Kabuto said. "My seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

"Wow, so you know a lot about the exam."

"That's right."

Naruto was impressed.

Kabuto smiled suddenly and pulled out a deck of cards. "I'll share some info with you rookies. With these nin-info cards."

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto set the cards on the ground. "I have four years worth of info here…over 200 cards. They look blank but to open the info on the cards, I need to use my chakra so you can view them."

The cards suddenly turned into a chart.

"Wow, a really easy to read graph." Sakura said, amazed. "What kind of info is this?"

Kabuto pointed to different amounts of numbers. "This is the number of those taking the Chuunin Exam and the breakdown of what country they're from."

The chart showed a grand total of 159 genin participating. From Hidden Sand, 30 genin. From Hidden Rain, 21 genin. From Hidden Grass, Hidden Waterfall and Hidden Sound, 6 genin each. From Hidden Leaf, 87 genin had entered. And from the Hidden Moon, 3 genin.

"Do you have info on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"There some guys you're worried about? Of course…the info I have on the guys participating isn't perfect but I do have it." Kabuto said, pulling out some more cards. "Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look."

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand and Rock Lee from Leaf."

"You know their names, should be easy then." Kabuto waved his hand over the deck and pulled out two cards.

Naruto looked at them. 'I don't understand what's going on…I'll just act like I always do.'

Sasuke stared at the two cards in Kabuto's hand, "Show me."

Kabuto grabbed one card and showed it to the group. "Okay, first is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission history: D Rank-20 completed, C Rank-12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu have improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. On his team are Hyuga Neji and Tenten…"

Kabuto grabbed the next card and showed it to them. "Next is Gaara of the Desert. Mission History: C Rank- 8, B Rank-1, wow a B Rank mission as a genin…since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info but…it seems he returned from all his missions without a scratch.

Sasuke looked worried.

Kabuto smiled and put his cards away. "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound, and Moon…many outstanding genins from the various Hidden Villages are here to take the exam. Well the Hidden Sound Village is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info but…the rest of the Hidden Villages are filled with talented youngsters.

"M-makes you lose your confidence…" Hinata said softly.

"So basically…all the people here are…" Sakura said.

"Yup!! Like Lee and Gaara, they are the top elite genins from the various countries," Kabuto said smirking.

'This isn't going to be easy,' Naruto thought.

"This is going to be so easy!!!"

They turned and saw three people enter the room. Two of them seemed to be Rookie Nine's age but the third, riding on the older boy's back, seemed to be as old as Konohamaru.

"Nasu, hush," The girl scolded. She had long orange hair tied into pigtails and dark blue eyes. A small gold moon pendant hung from a chain around her waist.

"Sorry, Miki. I'm just really excited," the kid named Nasu said. "Aren't you excited Abrama?" The boy who was carrying Nasu, nodded.

Nasu had gleaming white hair and dull red eyes; he wore a head protector with the Hidden Moon symbol around his neck.

The oldest boy, Abrama, had spiky blue hair and icy green eyes. He wore his head protector around his waist, from it hung a long katana.

"Come on Nasu," Miki said, "We have to find a place to sit."

"'Kay." They walked over to a table in the corner and sat down.

Kiba turned to Kabuto. "That 'Nasu' kid cannot be an elite genin."

"What makes you so sure?" Kabuto asked. He took out a card and showed it to Kiba, who read aloud.

"Zani Nasu. He's eight years old. Mission history: C Rank- 25 completed, B Rank-3 completed, A Rank-1 completed. Geez, an A Rank Mission? Teammates are Yamani Miki and Fenri Abrama. His sensei is Jashin Yana. Not a lot of info besides he was transferred to his current team a year ago and that he's also completely blind. Wow…he really is elite," Kiba said handing back the card.

"He amazed me when I first saw him a few days ago, training. He doesn't look it but that kid is extremely powerful," Kabuto said.

Sakura looked at Naruto who was staring at the floor, his shoulders shaking. 'Even Naruto is nervous seeing these numbers…I can understand we're all genins, but we're rookies among rookies.' Sakura thought. 'This isn't like Naruto. I'll cheer him up a bit.'

Sakura walked over and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey Naruto, don't get so down…"

Suddenly Naruto stood up straight and pointed a finger at the opponent genin. "MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!!! YOU GOT THAT?!!!!"

All the genin looked back at him, glaring.

Ino looked horrified "HEY!!! WHAT IS HE?!!" she asked Sakura.

Sakura looked on at her partner, 'He's too stupid to get down…'

Naruto put his hand behind his head, "Ahh…that felt great."

Sasuke and Kabuto looked at the blonde boy and smirked.

Kankuro and Gaara looked up at them. "Hey…it's that guy from before…"

"He's very spirited," Neji said. "Guess you didn't beat him down hard enough, Lee."

Near the front of the room, six genin from the Sound Village stared towards the back.

"Hehe…the Sound Village is a minor village?" a girl with long black hair and dark yellow eyes said.

"Is that so?" a boy with purple hair and purple eyes smiled.

"He's got a lot of nerve for saying that," a boy with black eyes and bright yellow hair said.

"Let's play with them for a little bit," Zaku said.

"Hehe, good idea." Dosu sneered. "Calling us leftovers…let's help him add to his data, that the Hidden Sound Shinobis, can be quite vicious."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Miki, Nasu, and Abrama looked at the Rookie Nine.

Nasu pulled on his head protector and stared at the ceiling. "He won't lose to all us bastards? Big words…"

"Show-off," Miki said laughing.

"What a moron." Miki turned to Abrama, who was sitting on the table. "He just turned everyone into his enemy…"

Nasu chuckled, "Be nice Abra! He's inexperienced."

"He's older than you Nasu," Miki said sitting on the table next to Abrama.

"That means nothi--" Nasu turned sharply facing the crowd.

"What is it" Miki said looking at her teammate.

"Someone's moving at an incredible speed towards the rookies." Nasu took out two kunai and stood perfectly still.

Suddenly two of the Hidden Sound ninja's appeared in the air above Kabuto. They threw two kunai at the Leaf genin but before they hit they were deflected by two different kunai thrown by Nasu. Zaku and the purpled haired boy landed and glared at the small Moon genin.

A third Sound Ninja then appeared in front of Kabuto and rolled up his sleeve. He swung his arm around to hit Kabuto. But he jumped back right as the fist swung by his face, missing him by millimeters.

The Rookie Nine and the Moon Genin looked on in amazement. 'Incredible speed,' Miki thought as Kabuto took a few more steps away from Dosu. Then she gasped as Kabuto's glasses shattered.

Abrama looked on in interest. 'What kind of attack was that, he missed but--" His thoughts were cut short as Kabuto doubled over and upchucked. All of the competitors looked on in amazement as the Sound Genin looked at the man in triumph.

Nasu turned away from the scene back to his teammates. "Sound Ninja's, there all jerks," Nasu said sitting down.

"I'm starting to agree with you Nasu," Miki sighed.

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!!!"

Nasu, Abrama, and Miki all turned towards the front of the room as a huge explosion occurred.

"What is this?" Abrama said calmly.

The smoke cleared and several jonin appeared. "Thanks for waiting," the head jonin said. His face was covered in scars and he looked incredibly tough. "I am Morono Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test.

Several of the genin in the crowed gulped in worry. The three Moon Genin stared forward, unfazed.

Ibiki then pointed towards the four Sound Genin in the back. "Hidden Sound guys," he said, "stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?"

The Sound genin with blonde hair stood next to the four and bowed to Ibiki. "I apologize, this is our first time," he said. "We got a bit carried away."

"We don't need you to speak for us, Inumaru," Dosu snarled.

"Of course you don't," Inumaru said before sitting next to his two teammates, the yellow eyed girl, Genjisha, and the purpled haired boy, Kuno.

Ibiki stared at the Hidden Sound teams before speaking up again. "Here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Most of the genin had worried looks.

"Heh, this exam is sounding easy," Zaku said.

"You always think things are easy," Kuno said, as he unfolded a red fan and started fanning himself.

They stopped talking as Ibiki started talking again. "We will now start the first test in the chuunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangement, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

Nasu smiled as he took a small black and white orb out of his backpack. 'This is going to be so easy.'


End file.
